supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Aero
Origin Originally named Xavier he was always a computer geek. His interest in computers was only rivaled by his love for the water. Years passed as Xavier grew older. Spending his days in the ocean and his nights programming at his computer. One of his interest was always Artificial Intelligences. He was an above average student. As his thesis project he aspired to create an A.I. that can learn on its own. In attempt to further his project something went wrong when someone tampered with Xavier's equiptment. Somehow he was downloaded into the computer and had to fight off the A.I. he created. After what seemed like a month of battle Xavier was able to win. This victory was brought out due to the fact that someone on the outside programmed him powers. He was able to manipulate wind currents and water. Once his A.I. was defeated he was able to escape. Xavier learned of the apocolypse and the virus that killed all most everyone. Through spark of "luck" he was downloaded into his computer mere minutes before the virus spread and was saved. He also discovered that Xavier wasn't only gone for a month, but several years. Somehow even though he didn't contract the virus he was still immune to it. This is due to the fact that he is partially computer data. When he downloads more data from a computer he can transform to a newer stronger form. Now he travels the land alone searching for the man that had him sent into the digital world to saved him from the virus and granted him the powers to escape and survive in the current world. The Hidden Accord He is one of the three founding memebers of The Hidden Accord, along with Solitary and The Juicer The Hidden Accord is a group of Ex-Loners and people who rejected the factions.They want to help anyone with powers to weak to fend for themselves. The main idea is that the faction wars are futile and pointless. They'll lead to the destruction of what's left of the world and need to be stopped. Powers ''' Hydro Aero Manipulation' Aero has the control over water and wind currents. His level of control varies. 'Digital Evolution' He harnesses mass amounts of data from computers so that he can transform into a stronger being. His body takes the form of water and his head is a ball of fast moving air. At his most powerful he can harness hurricane force winds and move enough water to cause tsunamis. This form can only last a few minutes before he runs out of energy and faints. Transformed he throws morals to the wind and loses most regard for people around him. 'Psychic Defenses''' Thanks to his partnership with Solitary he has gained defenses from telepaths and psychic attacks. Allegiance By the time he got out the faction wars had already started. Not knowing much of what went on in his absence Aero chose not to join either side. However Aero is now a founding memeber of the Hidden Accord Category:Loner Category:Science Category:Hidden Accord Category:Hydro-Aero Manipulation Category:Digital Evolution